David Montes
Private First Class''' David "Dave" Montes''' is a character who appears in the single-player campaign mode of Battlefield 3. Biography Personality and Role Montes was a Machine Gunner responsible for providing suppressive fire for Misfit 1-3. He carried a M240B medium machine gun with an M145 optic attached, as seen in Uprising . On the front and back parts of his helmet, there are strips of masking tape with his name written on them in marker. His personality was very brash, including joking around, insulting other squad mates, and in general talking a lot. At times he is serious, especially at the sobering end of the mission Rock and a Hard Place (when Campo and Matkovic were killed). Squad Missions He is first seen and heard at the second mission of the campaign (Operation Swordbreaker) with him asking "Hey, why the fuck are we stopping here for?" He later asks why the Middle East is always "so fucked up all the time," to which Steve Campo replies, "I just work here, Dave." Montes is next seen in the mission Uprising. In this mission, it is the aftermath of the earthquake and Henry Blackburn is evading the PLR patrolling Sulaymaniyah's devastated city streets. Eventually, Montes spots Blackburn and, thinking that he was a PLR insurgent, he orders him, "Freeze motherfucker hands!" But then, realizing that Blackburn was a friendly, fights alongside him and the rest of the Marines. He also participates in Operation Guillotine alongside Blackburn and the rest of his squad where they find a Russian nuke case with three spaces, but only one nuke inside. He later appears in Rock And A Hard Place, where he, Blackburn, and the rest of the squad pursue Amir Kaffarov. At the end of the mission, he, Cole, and Blackburn are the only surviving members of the squad because of Matkovic's and Campo's deaths from a Russian Su-25 Frogfoot. This is implied to be mainly Cole's fault for being a "gloryhound". Final Mission Finally, he appears in The Great Destroyer. Held in captivity by the U.S. government, he and Blackburn escape and chase down Solomon, where he assists Blackburn in stopping Solomon's plot to destroy New York with a Russian nuclear device. Near the end of the mission, Montes commandeered an NYPD police cruiser to help Blackburn go after Solomon. After a brief chase, Montes performs a P.I.T. maneuver on Solomon's SUV and goes through the window and on top of the hood, on his back. Solomon then comes out battered from the crash, but alive. Solomon moves towards the two, Montes then shouts "You'll never win!" and raises his right arm to shoot Solomon with an M9, but he is killed by a shot to the head from Solomon before he is able to fire, claming "It's not not about winning!". However, he indirectly saved Blackburn by forcing Solomon to fire his last round, thus giving his friend enough time to attack and eventually kill him. Gallery Montes.jpg||Montes from the Alpha build of Battlefield 3 Montes Model.jpg|Montes character model David Montes.png|The static models of David Montes. montes and campo.jpg|Montes kneels beside Campo's body. Trivia *Montes was born in Encino, California. It is possible he is of Hispanic descent because of his name, although this is never verified. *It is possible that Montes was close friends with Campo because he shows the most sadness towards his death in "Rock and A Hard Place" by giving a sigh alongside Blackburn and saying, "You fucking dick, Steve." as a final farewell. *Like many of the other characters in Battlefield 3, Montes' appearance changed between the Alpha and final versions of the game. es:David Montes ru:Дэвид Монтес References Category:Characters of Battlefield 3